Caillou And the Final Solution
by Samantha Dash
Summary: Caillou learns about WW2, then he learns the horrors of war soon after. Starring Opal Heinz and Substitute Teacher Miss Frank.


Caillou And the Final Solution.

A short by Samantha Dash.

It was a Saturday morning and Caillou was sitting at home when he decided to watch some T.V. Caillou enjoyed the cartoons that were on like Mary Anne The Clown or My Tiny Donkey, Teamwork Is Sorcery. Caillou waited for his shows to start, anxious with his cereal bowl. But then as soon as the goofy theme to Mary Anne The Clown started playing the T.V. Flicked to an image with "We are Having Technical Difficulties." Caillou was angry, "Where is Mary Anne!?" he fumed as he stomped. He kicked the remote when it turned to the Historical Channel. Caillou heard the sound of airplanes and his temper turned to fascination. "The Holocaust" the title said in golden letters and in the background were cannons firing off and airplanes doing tricks. Caillou sat down and watched, it showed a black and white town full of people walking around and as the narrator droned. Caillou sat waiting. "I hope they show the airplanes again!" he told himself rocking in excitement.

Suddenly a man appeared, he had a large coat and a tiny mustache, Caillou giggled on how he looked. He then started shouting and waiving his arms. Suddenly he saw people cheering and laughing war planes flew over with the distant drone and he watched as he gave a speech, the people screaming HEIL HITLER! SEIG HEIL! SEIG HEIL! Then it shown as the aircraft were flying around, machine guns rattling, and the Narrator said something about how Hitler hated Juice Caillou was hooked until the show ended. Then they played the next show deemed "Nazis." Caillou was more and more entranced. Imagining himself looking down on the people "I promise, No more Naps, Ice Cream when ever we want, we will make a better world a Caillou world!" And his friends cheering waving toys going "HEIL CAILLOU!" as toy airplanes flew over.

It was afternoon and his mommy came in to the living room "Caillou, time for Day Care." she said. Caillou got up and made airplane noises and went running around. Until he got in the car. He looked outside and imagined Tanks with his Teddy operating them in formation and imagine the cannons roaring. He was standing there, map on the table with his baby sister Rosie in a similar uniform commanding tanks to fire on vegetables dressed like US G.I.s and Cannons shooting down toy airplanes.

"We're here!" his mommy said as they pulled up. Caillou was pleased, he was going to tell his friends about Hitler the Clown and the cartoons of airplanes and tanks and cannons. Caillou walked in the a teacher smiling as usual said "Hi I'm Miss Martins sub today Miss Frank, today is dress up and make believe day! Where we bring out the costume bin with makeup and make believe." She said to Caillou's mom and Caillou. She was a substitute teacher filling in for his usual Daycare Provider Miss Martins. She had Black hair and was as old as Caillou's Mommy. Caillou was excited... he ran to the trunk and found a brown suit that was way too big on him and it looked silly. He then pulled a wig out and parted it to the side and a red sock he tied on his right arm. The Teacher who was talking with another parent didn't notice at the moment as Caillou finished his look with a black marker drawn mustache.

He stood proud looking in a mirror, Leo walked up smiling, at first but his smile turned into shock. Caillou was doing a Salute going HEIL CAILLOU! HEIL CAILLOU! He silently crept away to Miss Frank. Clementine saw him and gasped. "What are you doing!?" she said in shock, as she was dressed like a kitty. "I'm Hitler the Clown!" Caillou said proudly. He then marched around like the Nazis with his right arm stretched out. She ran and hid in a corner, as Miss Frank saw and shouted "Caillou! That is unacceptable!" she said tapping her foot. "I am going to call your mother!" and as she stomped off Caillou broke out into tears. He had no clue what was going on he thought he'd redeem himself. He ran to the snack table grabbed a container of juice and stomped it yelling "DIE JUICE!" in a screechy voice. The Teacher ran over with a wet napkin and took the costume off. "You will sit in the corner until your mother arrives. This is unacceptable behavior!" Caillou spoke "Miss Frank, I was just being Hitler the Clown like on the Cartoons." he spoke crying.

She looked at him in confusion. "Do you know who Adolph Hitler is?" she said with a stern tone. Caillou nodded "He was on the Ancient History Channel. Nazis and The Holocaust. He made people laugh and and people were saying he was great!" Miss Frank huffed a little and said "Caillou, I want you to meet someone. He knew Adolph Hitler..." Caillou grinned as Miss Frank picked up the phone calling Caillou's mommy and then someone else. "Opal Heinz, its me Sarah! I got a student who wants to know about Hitler." A few hours later, a old man in a walker came in and sat down, "I see ve got our selves a noser trobvol makhar" he said giggling. "Guten Tag, I am Opal Heinz, but you can call me Opal for schwart." he said in his thick accent. "Heil Opal!" Caillou shouted back. Opal Heinz sighed in sadness "That is not sie prophar veh to greet a person... In fact some find it very very offensive. Ve say hello Ja?" Caillou repeated "Hello Opal!" and Opal grinned. "So...you vant to lurn everysing about Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei?" he said and Caillou nodded. He then coughed a little "It vas almost seisteh years ago I vas a young maun, en Germansy. I first had mein start en delivering papers to mein neighborhood. I had many frionds I was then recruted into the Military as a Police Offiser. Mein first order vas to round up ze Jewish People or be exicuted." Caillou looked as the old man was looking really sad "I had froinds who were Jewish, and I vas Arresing them for being born into zie vorld as a Jew. Und finally, I got a traunsfer from mein home to sie Deaf Caumps." Caillou looked up and imagined a camp full of deaf people he giggled. "Vat is funny?" he said in a bit more stern voice. "You said they go to a deaf camp, but they can hear." Miss Frank said "No he said Death Camp." Caillou knew about death, when his goldfish Henry passed he was crying and suddenly he realized he Nazis were not what he thought. Opal continued, he told of the horrors hit witnessed. He told of the tortures and genocide. He told how he escaped the death camps, crying as he saw his friends being burned alive. Caillou was scared pooping his pants... but he was frozen in fear.. Then Opal told how he surrendered to the allied forces. Helping them find Camps holding the Jewish people until he went to jail.

Leo was shivering as Opal spoke and when Caillou was a nervous train wreck of a human shell urinating himself and crying. His feet shuffling Leo began to scream, and then he opened his eyes. "Ah yes, I know you... I know your Grandpapa here his a gift to give him next time you see him ja?" he said with a grin. Leo looked at the photo of a 3 young men 2 dressed in a Army uniform and a man in a Trench Coat and armband. "If it were not for you Granpapa... I vould been schaut dead und over tiem ve became good froinds und pen pals. Und Finally, I moved here to tawn." Leo nervously grinned at the smiling old man. He then gave Leo a chocolate bar too from Opals recent trip to Germany. Leo was relived, he said "Sure thing Opal!" as he enjoyed the candy. Caillou asked in peed in pants, "What...what happened to Hitler the Clown?" Opal turned and said "Hisler zie Clown? Vell he died, he vas a coward und very very stupid... Und if you bring zat here, I vill call mein Waffen SS buddies from Germany und ve'll make you eat Broccoli und Carrots!" Caillou screamed and peed himself again and hid. He waved at the kids as he shuffled off "Good by mein Kinders, Leo I hope you give Mein Photograuf to your Grandpapa!" Leo shouted "I will !" as he got in his car and drove off. Caillou was mumbling and stunk which to the rest of the kids was pretty normal. Caillou's mommy came with a change of pants and trousers and he changed into them. "I see Caillou learned his lesson on who the Nazis were?" she smiled sheepishly. Miss Frank nodded her head and said "He met my Grandfather who was on their side during the war. He indeed learned a lot." He mumbled the whole car ride home his mommy tried to cheer him up with Ice Cream but it did nothing. Caillou had the hundred yard stare in his eyes. His mother felt he'll snap out of it. Later that evening, Daddy was watching T.V. Caillou heard Mary Anne the Clowns theme start. He ran kicking Rosie over and watching, "Can you Guess where Mary Anne is?" Caillou sat as the TV went to ads then "Later, NAZI GOLD FOLLOWED BY NAZI CONSPIRICYS AND ANCHENT NAZI ALIENS!" Caillou whimpered as he heard airplanes buzzing by and bombs going off and he ran into his room with a trail of pee following.

And that's how Caillou learned about the horrors of war and started his first prescription of prazosin.


End file.
